How Much Is Enough?
by TissueMonster
Summary: One might say that to be the very best, you must first sacrifice your comfort and luxury for a life of suffering and adversity; taking form of your doubts and fears. Not everyone is fit to be the best, so why are you worthy?
1. ep 1: Acceptance

Here is chapter 1 and I won't be introducing any OCs except for mine but please stay tuned. So far I have two potential Ocs and it would be great if I could get more broad and detailed characters so please keep them coming!

Anyways here you go :{

* * *

><p>"Hey Ray, could you pass the tea towel?" A shirtless young man asked from the stove, cooking a sunny side up with a hash ready on his crackling pan. His brother reached into a cabinet and tossed a pale green towel to him, "Here man."<p>

Unlike the first man, he was clothed with a white singlet and grey sweat pants. Black unruly hair was swept back as he sat back down on his table. The last sibling was lounging on the creamy sofa; surfing through channels on their wide-screen television while holding a slice of toast on the other hand. He was the oldest looking of the three.

"Uh, there's nothing on Friday morning! Why can't my favorite shows start at morning?" The man on the couch inquired.

"Because your eyes would be glued to the T.V. and you'll miss work Alfonso." Ray answered from the table. He was reading a newspaper he bought earlier that morning.

"Bullshit. Ed, tell Ray that I have never missed a shift in the three years I have worked in that company." Alfonso ordered as he dismissed his brother's argument.

"It's true. I heard he was even getting a promotion." Eduardo confessed after he had turned off the stove and sat next to Ray.

"I am! I literally jumped out of my boss' office after I heard the news. There's gonna be changes around the workplace, maybe I'll even get a hot secretary!" Alfonso excitedly thought out loud. Ray rolled his eyes as he stood up and grabbed his coffee.

"Well congratulations with your job, but would you stop rubbing it in? I'm having a lot of stress from my boss. He's been really strict with the deadline." Ray tiredly admitted as he rubbed his neck.

Eduardo frowned as he patted the middle brother on his shoulder, "Cheer up Raymundo, it's only a few weeks left and after-"

"Yes! Hallelujah! I can't believe it! Oh my fucking god!"

All three men turned their heads outside their window where the bellowing came from. They knew whom the voice belonged to and they knew why it was screaming for joy.

Alfonso chuckled.

"She must have gotten in."

* * *

><p><em>2 Hours Earlier<em>

Students flocked the auditorium with an unorganized and scattered order. In the dimly lit hall, teachers were either screaming at the students to sit down at top of their lungs or halfheartedly doing so. An azure and white lit stage was the only thing illuminating the amphitheater as many teenagers filed in while spouting vulgarities with boisterous voices.

"Excuse me! Ah-hello? Testing 1 2 3…Ah here we go! May all teachers and students refrain from ripping each other's throats and please take a seat quietly." A middle aged man politely commanded as he calibrated the mic on the pedestal. He dons a blue and suit with a gold tie, neatly tucked in his shirt.

Eventually, the uproar died down and the theater was still and silent. The principle of the high school cleared his throat before he spoke, "As you have all been wondering why I have called you in here in an informal and last minute assembly, it is because of a letter that was sent to me earlier this morning that contained urgent and at the same time, exciting news."

"Fucking get to it!" A male student heckled. Many giggles echoed around him as a teacher smacked his head. She gave him a glare of warning.

The grey haired man shook his head in dismay as he continued."Here's a question. Is there anyone here who wishes to become a Pokemon Trainer?"

Almost every hand rose including some of the teachers who clearly despised their profession. "That is a whole lot of you. Tell me, why do you wish to become one? Uhh, how about you? Dean Montoya!" The man pointed at the front row.

"Me?"

"Yes, why do you want to become a trainer?" The man repeated his question.

"Well duh, to get money, fame and girls. What else?" He dully explained.

"And how about you young lady?"

"To become a star! Everyone knows you get instant stardom when you're a trainer!"

"Is that so? Because in this letter," The principle took out a white envelope from his pocket and opened it, "A certificate of acceptance to the Regional University of Pokemon Training arrived for a student in this high school. "

Many cheers and gasps bounced in the audience at the thought of being accepted to a prestigious academy. "As you all know, RAPT is one of the five top Pokemon training academies in the world. And to be accepted is like a miracle amidst the thousands upon thousands of students trying to get in. It takes THE highest grades and exceptional physical health to be considered and inexplicably, a student was chosen from this school."

The suited man reached for his glasses and wore them. He brought the paper closer and read out loud. "The student who was accepted is..."

Teenagers mentally bit their nails and sat at the edge of their seats in anticipation of his announcement. They knew one high schooler's life was going to be changed forever.

"Marisita Figueroa."

A pregnant silence was instilled in the hall as a spotlight conveniently pointed to a girl sleeping on her seat. She had two boys sitting in either side and were looking at her in shock. The light disturbed the girl's sleep as she cringed at the brightness. She scratched her cheek just as she opened her eyes. Eyes of jealously, astonishment, awe and anger stabbed her everywhere as she quickly stood up.

"Y-yes you Marisita Figueroa!" The grey haired man re-checked his letter and it surely had her name printed on it. "You have been accepted so please come up here to receive your certificate."

Dark green eyes stared ahead as Marisita's feet seemed to work on their own. She slowly walked to wards the stage passing by many rows of students. She then suddenly felt a pat on her arm. Marisita looked down and saw her friend smiling at her. "Way to go Sita." She whispered.

As if fueled by her friends's smile, Sita's mouth formed a grin as she gathered her newly found confidence in exchange for her shock and ran to the stage.

"What?"

"That's bullshit!"

"Is she that girl who lives with her three hot older brothers?"

"She doesn't even come to class that much!"

"They chose the wrong person! It's a mistake!"

"I heard she's a junkie and sells drugs to old geezers!"

Students were increasingly going ballistic at the revelation as in their eyes, the person that was chosen was so far of from being worthy of a certificate that it was almost funny.

Marisita hesitantly grabbed the letter that was given to her by the principle and read the contents: _Congratulations! Marisita Figueroa you were one of the few chosen to be a potential Pokemon Trainer in the future. Your test scores and overall physical health are most impressive and it is our greatest pleasure to accept you in our conservatory!_

"You have anything you want to say Marisita?" The principle handed her the mic.

"Yes, there are a few people I'd like to thank." Marisita smiled sweetly as she took the apparatus.

"Students and faculty members, I would like to thank you...for all of the _shit_ that you have put me through. Without the constant detentions, without the_ fucked up_ rumors you guys spread about me, being accepted would not be possible. And most of all, thank you Serena Royce. For _fucking_ telling everyone that I was pregnant!" Sita looked back at her principle with a side note, "And by the way Mr. Montgomery, that isn't true." Marisita looked back to the astonished audience. "Oh and you know what! Jason Lisbourne is cheating on you! That's right with your best friend! How does that _fucking_ feel you bitc-"

"And that is all for today. Have a great Spring break everyone! And also, a round of applause for Marisita Figueroa!" Mr. Montgomery stole the mic as he wished everyone a goodbye and good riddance.

"Ow! What the fuck? Let go of me! As future Pokemon Trainer, get your hands of-"

"Good riddance indeed..." The principle shook his head in relief.

* * *

><p>So there you have it, a first look in how people treat Pokemon Trainers. Marisita is mine and is a fiesty one. She's been through a lot in high school to get a letter so please excuse her language. Next chapter will be up in hopefully a week.<p> 


	2. ep 2: Instigations

Just wanted to let you guys know that my fanfic will have a slow start and will slowly introduce characters but please enjoy the introductions for now and I'll get to the action and drama later :D

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS DEPRESSING SHIT**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Somewhere in<em> _Unova_**

Dark brown hair was swept back by a dainty hand as chocolate eyes blinked at a screen.

"Arh! This is all wrong! Lovecraft would cry if he ever read this!" An eighteen year-old girl frustratingly groaned at her piece of writing. After a week of working her ass off, she planned to relax by writing some shorts and possibly catching up with her novels but she found getting back into the inspirational groove was much harder than getting off it.

"Hey Eve! Hey Eve! Look at this video it's so funny!" A crazed little boy ran into the room holding an Iphone dangerously in his hand. He had a bright grin on his face in contrast with the dull expression on the girl's.

"What now Isaac? Is it a cat video because if it is, then I've probably already seen it." Eve monotonously asked.

"Nah! It's this crazy girl swearing at some people while being dragged off stage! Just look!" The boy shoved the phone to Eve's line of vision just as he finished bellowing.

_"Oh and you know what! Jason Lisbourne is cheating on you! That's right with your best friend! How does that fucking feel you bitc-"_

"Hey! It was just getting to the good part!" Isaac wailed as the phone was stolen from his hands.

"This has bad language Isaac. You're too young to watch these kind of things." Eve lectured as she held the phone away from his grasp. Muffled noises could be heard from the phone as it continued playing atrocious language displayed by the girl.

The child pouted as he hesitantly left the room. "Hmph. I hate being the youngest..."

Eve sighed as she looked down on her hand and noticed the video was still playing. She brought it out, and because she wanted to laugh like her brother told her, replayed the whole video.

"Wait what? She was accepted into RAPT?" Eve asked herself disbelievingly after watching the whole video.

Why would that girl ruin her acceptance speech after receiving such an important letter? A bulb lit in Eve's mind as she pieced it together.

"It was probably fake. No one would sabotage themselves after getting a certificate. Probably all an act." Eve said as she made up her mind. Her eyes subconsciously flew to her bag that had a blue piece of paper peeking out of it.

_"Congratulations! Willow Eve Price you were one of the few chosen to be a potential Pokemon Trainer in the future. You finished high school with one of the highest GPAs and top scores. We are most impressed and it is our greatest pleasure to accept you in our conservatory!_

* * *

><p><strong>"And on to trending news, a viral video from a student in Mira Costa High school recorded a nineteen year-old girl verbally abusing her school mates after receiving a prestigious acceptance letter from one of the leading Pokemon Training academies, Regional Academy of Pokemon Training. She was forcefully dragged off the stage by teachers after she exposed her enemies to the audience."<strong>

_"Students and faculty members, I would like to thank you...for all of the shit that you have put me through. Without the constant detentions, without the fucked up rumors you guys spread about me, being accepted would not be possible."_

"Ahahaha! That girl is hilarious!" A blonde young man snickered as he rubbed his stomach. His face and ears were growing red as another boy shook his head.

"She's one crazy chick that's for sure." The light skinned man agreed as he chuckled. "If I ever meet her, I'm sure to go the other direction."

"But Zake, she's going to the same Academy as you! And she's pretty cute too. You lucky bastard." The blonde snapped his fingers as he deduced.

"Brad are you crazy? Me? And a chick like that? It's a match made in hell." Zake snorted as he scratched his dark brown hair. He was currently torn between bringing which ghost-type snacks he was going to pack with him to his plane trip to the academy. From the map he had received from the letter, it showed a picture of the academy on an isolated island in the southern part of Unova. Zake planned to bring as much home-reminding things with him.

"You never know dude. Oh hey, can I read your letter again? I want to look at the map." Brad stood up and turned off the T.V.

"Sure man."

_"Congratulations! Zake Devona you were one of the few chosen to be a potential Pokemon Trainer in the future. Your mastery of the Ghost-type Pokemon and strategic forms of battling are most impressive. It is our greatest pleasure to accept you in our conservatory!_

* * *

><p>"Once I find whoever uploaded that video, I'm gonna rip their eyes out of their sockets and burn it in an incinerator!" Sita exclaimed as she ranted.<p>

Isabel Tristan, the only supportive friend that congratulated Marisita, sighed as she rolled her eyes. Sita was ranting about another problem she had caused for herself. If only she had not opened her mouth then maybe a viral video of her swearing and being dragged of the stage wouldn't be uploaded. Now, the video was increasingly becoming viral and Sita has wanted nothing more but to dice and slice whoever thought about uploading such a thing.

"It's the internet Sita, it won't take long before the video reaches the university and they might reconsider accepting you." Isabel truthfully answered.

"Oh my god you're right! If I'm gonna be rejected, that's all the more reason why I've got to kill someone." Sita realized as she punched her palm.

* * *

><p><em>10 Minutes later<em>

With each breathe, a cloud of smoke came out of Isabel's mouth. She wrapped her pink scarf tighter to her neck and shoved her hands in her brown coat. Sita walked a littler faster as the cascading snow bit at her face and fell on her bonnet. A few more minutes had passed and the two girls had a arrived at Sita's apartment complex. They quickly ran up the stairs and reached the third floor. In front of a door, the number 34 was labeled on it.

"Oh yeah! This is the first time your gonna meet my brothers!" Sita said as she took out her keys from her backpack. "They're really nice but one of them acts kinda gay. I've told him before but he doesn't listen."

Isabel laughed as she commented, "Define gay."

"You know, likes to collect antiques, stylish and loves cake."

"Sounds a lot like me. Maybe we could get along?" Isabel questioned.

"What are you hinting at Isa?" Marista raised an eyebrow as she asked.

Isabel lightly blushed as she punched Sita's arm, "I-I was just commenting! God, do you have to read into everything?"

"Hahaha! Just kidding Isa but seriously I wouldn't mind for you guys to get close. You'd be the only girl I'd let my brother see." Marista confidently stated as the door finally opened.

A gush of warmth embraced Isabel's body as she followed Sita inside her abode. Cream walls with maroon furniture, sure enough, the apartment suited Sita very much. Minimal furniture with extravagant clutters.

"Huh, no one's home." Sita said from the kitchen.

"Congratulations!"

Marisita and Isabel screamed as they turned their heads to three young men who jumped out of nowhere and had bright smiles on their faces.

"Oh my god you guys scared the shit out of me!" Sita laughed as she tackled all three men as they chuckled at her reaction. After a few moments of horseplay, Marisita jumped off her siblings and grabbed Isabel's hand.

"And you scared Isabel too! Apologize now."

The darkest haired boy put on an apologetic face and smiled. "Sorry bout' that. Didn't know Sita was bringing a friend." The other two also apologized but continued to play around with Sita.

"Oh Isa, this guy's Alfonso, the oldest, and this is Eduardo and Raymundo. You can just call them Al, Ed and Ray." All three smiled and waved.

Isabel's jaw was slightly agape as she wordlessly nodded her head. She turned around and ran to the bathroom. The other four looked at each other with confusion as Sita told them she was going to check up on her.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright Isa?"<p>

"Your brothers are hot!"

* * *

><p><em>Several hours later<em>

"That's why she was so speechless? Because we were good-looking?" Eduardo asked in shock.

The four siblings were walking away from a restaurant after drinking, eating and laughing away for hours in celebration of Marisita's acceptance. Needless to say, the owner of the restaurant were very happy with their profit.

"Yeah. I was shocked too. I mean you guys aren't even that handsome." Sita said nonchalantly. In her hand was a plastic bag that she was holding carefully, as if not to deform what was inside of it.

"Maybe it's different because you're our sister. But I've got to say Ray, you were checking out Isabel weren't you?" Alfonso responded as he sneered at the youngest sibling.

"W-what? No way! Why would I do that?" Ray stuttered out as his voice rose a few octaves.

"It's so easy to know when you're lying Ray. You're voice goes high-pitched!" Eduardo chuckled as he kicked the ground.

Ray grumbled as Al and Sita giggled. After a few moments of walking, Sita stopped as she looked to her right. Her brother abruptly stopped and were about to protest when they felt their sister's aura and the sudden feeling of coldness run down their spines. The sun had finally set and the three brothers knew what this time of day meant.

Her brothers had instantly quieted down at the sight as they followed their only sister. Upon crossing the street, Ray went ahead and opened the rusty gate enough for the siblings to enter. A light fog hazed over them as they slowly made their way towards the entrance.

Mira Costa Cemetery had many graves, shaped in different styles and written with different names. _Mother. Father. Sister. Brother. Son. Daughter._

At the very left corner of the graveyard, laid two small slabs of stone with writing on each boulder. Sita knelt down and took out the contents of the plastic bag. White and Pink roses were brought out of the bag as her brothers also knelt down beside her.

Each sibling took out a rose and placed it on the two graves.

"Mama...papa...It's been a while since we've visited. But good news had just come up and I wanted to share with you." Sita smiled as she caressed the stone. "I've been accepted! Yeah, to the Regional Academy of Pokemon training. The academy that I've dreamed of going to since I started high school. I couldn't have done it without Isabel and Al, Ed and Ray though. They helped me get back on my feet."

A glint of determination and a new found ambition gushed through Sita's body as she stood up. "Now that I'm a step closer to my dream, I promise you...I will not repeat history. I won't make the same mistake."

_Manuel Figueroa_

_His life cut brutally short, leaving four children._

_May he enjoy the rest of eternity with his loving wife_

_1965-2010_

_Julia Figueroa_

_Passed away peacefully after giving birth to a beautiful daughter_

_Our guardian angel looking down on us_

_1967-1994_

* * *

><p>Special thanks to:<p>

**FinalPower - Zake Devona**

**Roses for Ghosts - Willow Eve Price**

So here is some back story for Sita and some introductions! THERE ARE THREE SPOTS LEFT SO PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP! And to the Ocs that I will not accept, do not worry because I will still find a way to integrate them into the story.

Once again, thankyou for the reviews, favourits and Follows!


	3. ep 3: Adaptability

WEEKLY UPDATES FROM NOW ON

Yeah, Since I'm way behind school work, I'm going to start updating every Thursday. Keep in mind I live somewhere in Oceania so time is different here but in America I'd be updating every Friday and everywhere else on Thursday.

* * *

><p>"Did you bring your passport?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Your key card?"

"Yeah."

"What about your extra under-"

"Yes! My god guys, I'm 19 not six!" Marisita moaned with irritated gestures.

Gone was the untamed black curly hair and was now kept in a neat ponytail. Sita had also changed into more comfortable clothes than her usual outfit. A black hoodie with yellow ripped jeans. Canvas shoes for travelling and a pair of shades to secretly avoid staring strangers.

Olivine International Airport was jam-packed with business travelers, families, couples and large groups of friends who were all planning to escape Johto in a frenzy.

Alfonso, Eduardo and Raymundo all looked like they were dragged out of their beds, had put on any clothes they could find and drove for an hour to send Sita off to Unova. Eye bags were forming in their eyes as they yawned collectively. It was 4:55 in the morning and half the public were laying on benches to rest for a couple of minutes. Isabel was also present and had the cheeriest face to be found in the airport. Coffee seemed to replace her blood flow and her eyes were wide and awake.

"Your going to be gone for a year Sita! A year! I was so excited that you were accepted but I didn't know Pokemon Training courses had to be a full 12 months." Isabel gathered Marisita's hands and shook them with conviction. She had worry etched on her face and a concerned tone to her voice. Sita's brother's expressions were also full of hesitance as they knew they will surely miss their only sister.

"I'll be okay guys, really. I promise I'll call every night and an email every month. How's that sound?"

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it." Eduardo rolled his eyes at her failed attempt at consoling them._ Sita sending emails? What's next, ponytas grow wings? _He thought.

"And what if you _do_ complete the course, are you gonna be famous and start showing up on T.V and never come home?" Ray questioned his sister.

"Ray I could never leave my life here. Without you guys, I probably wouldn't be standing here with my luggage packed to the brim. And even if I do become famous, which I most definitely will, I'll get super rich and get you, Ed and Al each a mansion and Isabel, a job at the best hospitals in Unova!" Sita stated with guaranteed conviction.

Marisita's expression soften at remembrance of another reason why she wouldn't leave her family in Johto.

"And...mom and dad would be disappointed if I just left you guys."

* * *

><p><em>1 hour later<em>

"Are you ready?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Sita you've got to stop with the language, especially in public. You might sit next to a kid and for sure they'll learn a few words from you." Alfonso smacked Marisita's head as he shook his.

**"Boarding call for flight UA 874 on exit number three. I repeat boarding call for flight UA 874 on exit number three. Thirty minutes until departure."**

"That's me." Marisita said and secretly dismissed a feeling of fear from her mind. This was to be the last time she was going to see her family in her beloved hometown for a whole year. Though, not every memory in Olivine was great, it was memorable all the same.

"Let's go," Raymundo smirked as he placed his shoulder on his little sister, "_hermana_."

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking kidding me?"<p>

Through her tightly shut teeth and her convincingly happy face, Marisita whispered vulgarities under her breath as she wanted nothing more than to send a power house kick to the sitting piece of fat next to her seat on the window. A man in his thirties was currently sound asleep and showed no signs of waking up from his slumber. The plane hasn't even left the airport yet and a sweaty, grimy and obese man was taking up his seat and a half of hers. Sita asked for assistance and requested a change of seat but the stewardess politely told her that all seats were full and they were about to lift off in a few moments.

Sita considered jumping off the plane and telling her family that she gives up on being a Pokemon trainer because of an overweight man taking away the comfort of her journey. Of course after an emotional goodbye, the farewell would be redundant and Marisita would surely get a beating.

She sighed at her predicament and chose to suck it up, thinking that accommodation in RAPT would surely make up for it.

"Um, excuse me."

Marisita turned around and her dark green eyes met a pair of grayish-blue orbs. What surprised Marisita was a blast from a past. His hair was mid-length dark brown with a mullet reaching his upper back. She hadn't seen a mullet since her father was alive and she had to admit, it didn't suit many people, but it most certainly suited this guy.

"Yeah?" Marisita queried with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"I-I noticed that...you look like you're in a dilemma. Are you in need of assistance?" He politely questioned in his seat behind hers. In her view she could see his dark blue jeans, white undershirt with black-and-white-checkered sweater.

"No, I'm alright. It's just this man is taking too much room. I can't rest with him seating next to me. I've tried asking for a new seat or assistance to wake him up but they said they couldn't help it." Sita exasperatedly explained and notice the man nodding.

"I see. Well...why don't I take your seat and you can have mine?"

Sita's eyes widened at the man's solution and waved her hands in defense, "No! I mean that's really nice of you but the flight is only for six hours. Anyway, I'd feel bad if you took my shitty spot."

The mullet wearing boy slowly nodded his head and to break the awkwardness, Marisita stretched her hand out. Alfonso had told her to make a friend in every opportunity she could find. She guessed that these were one of them.

"Marisita Figueroa. You can just call me Sita. Also, which city are you from?"

The young man looked up in surprise. "H-hi I'm Vance Howard. I was born and raised in Olivine." Vance answered after he took Sita's hand and firmly shook it.

"Really? Me too! How come I haven't seen you around?"

"I use to go Olivine High school. Did you study there too?"

"Unfortunately no. I studied at Mira Costa High. It's a notorious school where the teachers and students literally have wars in the middle of class."

"That sounds rough..." Vance said with a smile but his eyes continued to bore into Sita's.

"Why are you staring at me for?" Marisita quickly asks, not sure if he was purposely doing it or not. His gray orbs were making her feel even more uncomfortable in every passing second.

"I'm sorry but...you seem familiar," Vance said with a distant look.

It took a few moments and then it hit Marisita's mind like a bullet train.

"Let me guess, you saw the, '_Psycho girl goes apeshit at her acceptance speech'_ video?"

Vance opened his mouth to answer her question but was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey mom! That's the girl from that funny video! She was on the news too remember?"

Marisita froze on her seat and visibly went stiff. The child seemed proud of his discovery and was pointing at Sita with joy. Many others stared at Sita and did found her familiar. Vance looked around and felt bad for her when he heard whispering amidst the passengers.

The child's mother sat three rows to the front, grabbed her son's arm and roughly whispered to him with a hushed but clearly angry voice. The mother looked at Sita every now and then and proceeded to seat belt her son.

"Well, my identity's out. I said I wanted to be famous, but not this quickly." Sita shrugged as she sat back at her uncomfortable chair. "You were probably laughing your ass off when you saw the video right?"

"I'm not gonna lie. I was rolling on the ground."

Marisita faked a shocked expression as she placed her hand on her chest, "So you do have a sense of humor! God I was beginning to get worried. You're like a freakin' robot or something."

"Only with strangers. But it seems you're a lot less psycho in person." Vance snickered.

* * *

><p><em>6 hours later<em>

**_"Please check for your belongings after you have left your seat and return any used headphones and blankets to one of the flight attendants. We have landed in Castelia City so please check out the latest fashion catalogues. Thank you for flying with Unova Airlines.__"_**

"You're what?"

"Did I stutter? I said I'm accepted to RAPT too."

Marisita and her new found her friend strolled out of the tube connected to the plane and proceeded to the exit. Sita's eyes doubled its size at the revelation.

"How come you never told me in the plane? You knew I was going to the academy."

"You never asked." Vance replied nonchalantly as Sita slapped her forehead lightly as they continued to exit the airport and outside to call a cab. Automatic doors flew open as the two teenagers exited the airport and was welcomed with the metropolitan air and the scent of smoke.

"Whoa..." They both simultaneously sighed.

Goldenrod was a bustling city, but Castelia was a metropolis. Castelia City was exactly what Sita had imagined in her head but even dirtier and busier. People of all ages walked around the streets and buildings and knew exactly where they were going. Skyscrapers and gigantic structures covered every block to be found. Deciduous trees were planted along the side walk, bearing few flora. The splash of yellow, green and orange contrasted against the dull and grey gradient and infrastructure. Billboards displayed one line advertisements and beautiful models endorsing their respective products and companies.

Having grown up with the sea a couple seconds away from her abode, Marisita felt like she was dizzy by just looking at everything move. Cars honked, Trains whizzed past and angry taxi drivers swore at each other. It was going to take a while to get use to the city. Fortunately, she wouldn't have to right away because the academy was found in an isolated island, a couple of miles from Humilau city.

After getting a cab, the couple was driven forty three miles away from Castelia and to the peppered islands of Humilau city. Famous for its serene and quiet beaches only disrupted by the tourists and development on the shore. As the academy lay an hour away from Humilau, the two could not spend any time on shopping or sight seeing as Humilau only acted the docking point.

A man stood quietly in the white sandy shore wearing a polo shirt with khaki shorts. A sunhat and a pair of shades blocked his face from the sun but the rest of his skin was clearly tanned.

"There he is." Vance pointed to him as he looked on his letter, "He's the guy who's gonna take us to RAPT."

"I'll go talk to him," Sita strolled towards the man with a blank face. "Hey you!" Sita began and Vance shook his head at her rudeness, "My friend and I are scholars to the Regional Academy of Pokemon Training and we were told that you're the guy who's gonna take us to the academy. Is it true?"

The man looked on to the sea as if not hearing a word that Sita had spoken. She blinked twice and spoke again. "Look here pal, I'm tired as shit and need at least five hours of sleep. So if you could just co-operate then I'll happily shut up."

As if her words finally got through him, he began walking further down the shore where it was less crowded and where the sand was dirtier and browner.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Vance inferred as he began following the guard ten steps behind.

"A fucking 'come this way' would've sufficed." Sita uttered under her breathe.

* * *

><p>"This is it?"<p>

Sita and Vance's luggage was effortlessly lifted off the speed boat which the guard had led them to. After arriving at a crooked jetty, the pair was greeted with a spanking new speedboat that perched on the edge of the wooden jetty. The guard sailed them at a hair flying speed to which he had not reacted to any way while the pair was holding on for dear life with wind whipping their faced. Sure enough, Sita was wide wake and was no longer sleepy. She wondered if this was his way of replying to her comment before and she secretly applauded him.

Upon landing on a deserted looking island, peppered with thorny boulders, Sita and Vance looked on confused at the limited instructions that were given to them.

"Just walk ahead and you'll find the academy. _Adios_." The guard spoke for the first and last time before flying off in his boat. After a considerable amount of sea between them, Sita shouted.

"Hope your shitty ship sinks!"

"Come on now. He said we just had to follow this foot path. We'll find our way." Vance assured her and began following the dirty earth.

* * *

><p>A fist landed square on the jaw of a ebony haired man as his knees buckled from the impact; his ankles preventing his fall as he stood his ground. It wasn't long before his legs could not support him and he fell on all fours. He coughed up a splatter of blood as he felt the churning of his stomach.<p>

Towering over the fallen man, a young woman spat on his hair and sneered at him. "Hmm, a little more perhaps."

The blonde haired woman kicked his stomach with so much force that blood and tears mixed on the floor as grunts of pain and gasps bellowed. The other man crossed his arms and snorted.

"Now look at you. The self proclaimed smart-ass in the academy now lying on the rubble with spit on his hair."

A cheery jingle erupted from the girl's jeans and she quickly fumbled with her pockets and answered her phone.

"Dan here...yes Head master...of course head master." She narrowed her bright blue eyes in disdain as she ended the call. She turned to her partner, completely disregarding the boy grunting on the floor.

"The new comers are here. We have to initiate them."

"That sucks. Well, we better go before we get a hiding from the head master. You better come too Libre unless you want to get evicted. I'd prefer the latter." Emerald eyes crinkled and the partners walked away towards a heavily structured building with large, clear windows covering the roof. The design of the building, proffers that, which contemporary architecture can, to create a healthy atmosphere as a milieu for progressive teaching routines to young prospects.

Healthy as it was, the boy lying red faced on the ground opened his electric azure eyes and sighed; the blood stain drying on his muscle shirt. Deciding that a beating would hurt more that the punch he had received, he slowly stood up but his limp leg failed him as he fell once more. Before he tried again, he heard two pairs of footsteps run towards him.

"Hey! Are you alright?" A teenage looking guy approached the so called 'Libre' with concerned looks.

The man on the ground felt a headache coming as the combination of fatigue and pain finally ran to his head. He knew he needed to be presentable in a few minutes and he also didn't want this boy to think he was incapable of a beating. He squinted his eyes and breathed heavily as he pushed himself off the rubble.

"H-hey, you can't walk you're hurt." The younger persisted but the man shoved the boy away and continued to limp away.

"Oy _puto_!"

The man turned and was greeted by a left hook to the gut, much stronger than the straight right he had felt before. His eyes widened is pain and knelt on the ground with his face cringing.

"Sita! Don't you see he's hurt?" The mullet wearing boy questioned.

"If someone offers help you're supposed to thank them." Sita spouted to the kneeling man, ignoring Vance.

He felt the trickle of blood on his lip and the morphing of purple and blue on his naval as he silently prayed what he was suffering for was worth it. Not wanting to look any worse than he is, the shabby man mustered all of his strength and stood tall. He disregarded the two newcomers and slowly started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Marisita asked in irritation.

"The entrance is that way."

Marisita was temporarily in shock when he suddenly spoke and Vance watched on with man pointed to his left where out of nowhere a large amount of people were gathering; all seemed to be carrying luggage.

"This is the west wing."

He looked at both of them with a blank face and slight malice as he held his left side. He limped towards east of the building and disappeared when he rounded a corner. Vance and Sita's gaze followed him before hearing the talk amongst the recipients on the other side.

The two fell into a silence and slowly turned to each other.

"Who was that guy? Why was he all beaten up?" Sita asked in confusion, her anger seemed to deflate.

Vance grabbed his luggage and before he could answer her, his eyes caught something on the floor. A white four by four card was laying on the ground. He picked it up and examined the contents written.

"Hey what's that?" Sita knelt on the ground as Vance gave her the card he had discovered. It was picture of a straight faced man with blue eyes, dark black hair and a light but noticeable scar running down his cheek. He looked cleaner and healthier looking than when they saw his stained with his own blood. A brief description was imprinted next to his photograph.

* * *

><p><em>Xander Libre<em>

_Age: 21_

_Third year _

_Key pin: 186063_

* * *

><p>Yes, languages such as Spanish exists in this universe. For the chosen ocs, you can PM me if you want your character to be able to speak another language.<p>

Dramatic introduction time! From now on, no more family friendly shit and on to the drama!

Once again, your reviews, follows, favourites are all appreciated. Tune in every Thurdays!


End file.
